


Elevator

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: Everything Red and Green [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Green's afraid of dark enclosed spaces, Implied Relationships, M/M, Red loses his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving up on getting Red to talk, Cheren and Black suddenly find themselves helping an uncomposed Red break down an elevator.<br/>
<br/>
Implied Kuroshipping and heavily implied Namelessshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> AU set where Black doesn't disappear at the end of BW ~~to chase after N~~.  
>    
>  Also, Cheren is a Green fanboy.

Red was known to all as an aloof and silent man. Though many speak of his achievements, it was rare to hear his own voice. Throughout the past few days of the World Tournament, Black nor Cheren has yet to hear him. Not even during battle did the Kanto champion say anything, he made do with quick, unnoticeable gestures to direct his pokemon.  
  
It was two days before the official start of the tournament that Whitney, the Goldenrod gym leader from Johto, egged everyone to just try to get Red to make even a squeak. Brawly of Hoenn was quick to support her and with Tate and Liza, the rest of the gym leaders naturally agreed to the sudden game.  
  
Cheren would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in at least hearing a few words from the strongest trainer himself, but he didn't want to harass the man for his own curiosity. Though it was greatly tempting since Red did cause quite a great trend in young trainers around the world to stay mute even when they were fully capable of speaking. It became known as "Red thing", as absurd as it sounded.  
  
As they were headed towards the elevator to get to their rooms, Black sighed to Cheren, tired from that day's events and the interviews he was forced to attend. "You know, he could legitimately be mute and be apathetic. He just had one face on during the interview-- like he can't even be bothered to smile for the camera or something."  
  
Cheren gave him a small smile of assurance, hoping it would at least help Black calm down even a little. They were all tired but the Asperia gym leader supposed that the champions had it a little bit rougher since they had more events to attend to in their schedules.  
  
"May be he's just tired," he suggested without much thought or weight into his words, "jet lag? It's a long way from Kanto to Unova."  
  
The Unova chmapion huffed, pouting. "Whatever, I think he was being rude-- and that's something since it's coming from me. Cynthia was mostly covering for him and Steven, since that guy ended up babbling a lot."  
  
"He is known for being a bit strange," this time, Cheren genuinely laughed but only to stop himself when the power suddenly turned off.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"This isn't much of a shock," Cheren said as he adjusted his glasses while Black let his Emboar out, "we have been using a lot--"  
  
Cheren was interrupted a second time that day as someone ran past them with the sound of frantic footsteps. It had caught them both off guard and frozen in place from the shock until they heard the sound of a body being slammed on metal.  
  
"That doesn't sound good," Cheren gaped just as he felt Black grab his wrist and was pulled towards the source of the sound.  
  
Both teens stopped just a few ways behind the elevator, where a man was frantically instructing his Venusaur to break down the door. Cheren almost immediately realized that the trainer yelling at his pokemon was Red, only because he was the only one who had a Venusaur. When he grabbed Black's arm, he didn't even realize he was actually hearing Red's voice.  
  
"We gotta help him!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"There might be people stuck in there, we don't know how long this blackout is going to last," he explained and after seeing Black nod, they both called out their respective pokemon to help out Red.  
  
If Red noticed the help, he didn't say anything to them. He seemed too focused on breaking the door down anyway. After a few more attempts, the door was finally pried open. Red's Pikachu was casting enough light for them to see that there was an elevator box half way up the floor and that there was a person huddled into a ball inside.  
  
"Pika pi!" Red's Pikachu called as soon as it could make out the inhabitants.  
  
"Vui!" A pokemon from inside the elevator chirped in reply.  
  
"Green...!" Red gasped as he climbed into the elevator box, followed by Pikachu.  
  
By then, staff members and security personnel had heard the sounds they were making and had arrived. Cheren and Black quickly explained to them what had happened and as soon as they were assured that the generator was going to be up soon, the lights came back on. Only then did Cheren and Black finally get to see what had prompted all this commotion--  
  
Inside the elevator box was Red, holding the Viridian gym leader in his arms while Green held onto the champion, pale and in distress. His beloved Eevee curled around his lap and Pikachu hugging Green's leg.  
  
And it only hit Cheren at that moment-- he'd not only heard Red speak but had also seen him break off his facade. Realizing this, the Asperia gym leader looked away, suddenly feeling conscious as he stared longer at the scene. He pulled Black by the arm, forcing him to look away as well.

* * *

The next day, Cheren found himself face to face with Red and Green Oak after answering the knock on Black's hotel room door.  
  
"U-uh-um..." Cheren didn't know where or how to begin. After yesterday's incident, he'd just pulled Black towards the stairs to give them privacy.  
  
"About yesterday," Green spoke with a slight frown and tint on his cheeks as he tried to keep his gaze on Cheren, "thanks for helping the idiot-- ow!"  
  
Cheren blinked as he watched Green return a glare Red was giving him. They were looking at each other for a moment longer, as if having a private conversation before Green turned back to look at Cheren.  
  
"As I was saying, thanks for helping Red," he corrected himself with a quick glare to his friend. "Eevee's not good with dark enclosed spaces and while you guys kinda freaked me--us out with all the noise and banging, Eevee's grateful for the help."  
  
Cheren was pretty sure Eevee wasn't the one who was afraid but kept his mouth shut anyways. It would be impolite to call Green out on it and not to mention mean. He didn't want to potentially anger two Kanto champions and risk severing friendly regional ties (and Green's grandfather technically gave them pokedexes through Professor Juniper so...).  
  
"It was no problem," he answered instead and stepped away to allow them space to enter, "um, Black's still asleep but we're about to have breakfast. Would you care to join us?"'  
  
Green turned to Red, their eyes meeting briefly before the gym leader sighed and turned to Cheren.  
  
"All right, Red wants to anyway."


End file.
